


Love is the Centre

by WritingRevolutionary



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Doctor Combeferre, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Glasses, Implied Sexual Content, Les Mis Rare Pairs Week, Multi, Poetry, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRevolutionary/pseuds/WritingRevolutionary
Summary: Courfeyrac thinks about his relationship with Enjolras and Combeferre
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac/Enjolras (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 7





	Love is the Centre

It's difficult to share a bed made for two,  
When on one side of me there's him  
But on the other there's you.

It's difficult to find the time to hold both of you tight  
When he's in scrubs till late at night and you're gearing up for another fight  
And I'm pulling on your hands with all my might  
Just to have a second of you in my sights  
Because without one of you - it isn't right.

It's difficult to tell the world that this can last forever  
And that one day I hope to day 'I do' to him  
And to you too.

But when you kiss me - it's easy to simultaneously run my hands through his golden hair.  
And when I hold you it's easy, whilst he takes off his glasses and bites me there.  
When I love him and you, and you love him and me, and he loves us both, all equally  
It's easy.

All difficulty can be pushed aside  
When it's love that surrounds me on either side  
Kept safe in the centre by my Chief and my Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Idea of Enjolras as the Chief, Combeferre as the Guide and Courfeyrac as the Centre comes from les mis by Victor Hugo, I don't own this idea


End file.
